


On Smeagol

by ChangelingChilde



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Essays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: A few thoughts on Smeagol, as opposed to Gollum.





	On Smeagol

In the end, all that Smeagol had ever wanted was to undo the minute that the Ring was found. Gollum wanted many things, though mostly the Precious, but Gollum was just the effect of the Precious on a broken old Stoor. Smeagol, in the tiny part that was him alone, wanted to take his and Deagol's hands from each other's throats and keep Deagol out of the Anduin and not go fishing on his birthday so that he would not have to go fishing on all the long days after. Long, unseen days--for what were day and night to a cave creature in cave darkness?

It was small indeed, that wish-having thing, but it was strong. Strong enough to keep Gollum out of the wraith-world and strong enough to make his oath and keep it long. Strong enough, perhaps, that when Frodo's own oath was as good as broken and a thousand horrors wheeled round to seize the One there was a small scampering thing who went into the fire with it because one mind attacked the other.

The truth of it none can say, but for a being to trip and therefore die when it could crawl down sheer cliffs with ease? That seems more than mere providence, to me. It seems the work of a mind well aware that there was no way out, no way to hide, and a chance of better things to come for everyone if it were to step just _here_ . . . for even Gollum did not want Him to eat the world entire, and Smeagol was so weary.


End file.
